


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-24 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hogwarts in the year 2000.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 2000 and as most reliable sources put Harry's birthday as 31/7/80 most of the cast are aged twenty or thereabouts.  
I have read the books and seen the movies and only see Emma Watson as Hermione, Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Rupert Grint and so forth. 

I am not going to write a straight forward narrative from the end of the last movie to the present but plan to shift from one time to another for variety.

I have to mention J.K. Rowling who unknowingly created a modern day icon. Respect!

xxxx

Hermione Granger, on the occasion of her twenty first birthday, which had been on September 19th 2000, had taken a long and reflective look at her life so far.

She had matured into a fine and attractive young woman and it was hard to believe that she was the same person as that small and bushy haired young thing that had burst onto the scene all those years ago.

Her student years had been the most remarkable years in her life as she met up with the boy wizarding genius Harry Potter and fought alongside him in the long conflict against the evil Lord Voldemort.

She had adored studying and other class related projects and always found herself serving as the voice of reason when Harry and Ron got into mischief.

She had decided to remain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the culmination of the Second Wizarding War to see out her final year as a student and attempt to pass her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. 

This she had done with flying colours, and after graduating she became a leading promotor in bettering the lives of oppressed and disenfranchised House Elves and Muggle born wizards.

The immediate rebuilding of the Castle had commenced as soon as possible after the final battle as there was rubble and debris everywhere.

Many things had been blown up, destroyed and beyond repair on that terrible day in May, 1998.  
Such as the glasses holding the House Point Gems, the Room of Requirement and countless statues and suits of armour.

The reconstruction by the wizards, magically of course, was instantaneous and overseen by Professor Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Directly after the death of the Dark Lord, Hermione had surrendered to her innermost feelings she had nurtured for Ron Weasley and they had fallen head over heels in love.

Soon after declaring their love for each other they had given in to their carnal cravings and consummated their relationship.

Hermione had quickly embraced the grown woman inside of the teenager and discovered a love for all things sexual.

In a relatively short time however it was apparent that Ron was not going to live up to her expectations in the bedroom and when he announced that he planned to join Harry at the Ministry of Magic Hermione was secretly relieved.

She ruminated on the fact that maybe she wasn't in love with Ron after all, but had simply given in to their huge relief of the end of the six year turmoil that had consumed their lives. 

Born of Muggle parents the slender brunette reasoned that her red blooded passion for sex must have been a result of her unique genes.  
Her non magical human parents and her own special gifts made for a unique combination.

She had embraced her physical side with relish and enthusiasm and was now known for being Hogwarts very own sex kitten.

Not quite a nymphomaniac but as close as one could be without being labled insatiable. 

She never turned down the chance to have a good fuck, quickie or otherwise, with male or female, couple, or take part in a threesome or orgy.

When it came to having a good time in the sack Hermione Granger was your girl.

As she now stood forlornly at the ornate window in the West Wing Hermione looked at the snow that had begun to accumulate on the windowsill.

Winter had come rather earlier than she fancied and she drew the warm cloak about her shoulders with a shiver.  
She was waiting for a special arrival of the Hogwarts Express.  
Aboard which was a very important person. 

Of course it had been him all along, hadn't it. Who else?

He had been the constant in all their lives since year one of their studies and she had been fortunate to share with him so many life changing events that she knew she had strong feelings for the man.

Fact was, Hermione Granger loved Harry Potter.

She had not seen him for two years since he had moved to a small apartment close to the Ministry of Magic in London where he trained to be an Auror. A dark wizard catcher if you will.

Choosing to stay close to the Ministry had been a deliberate decision on his part.

He had always disliked floo powder and apparating and simply walking to work every day was a joy.

Ron joined him a little later and the pair of them worked hard to transform the Auror department.

And now he was returning to the School to lecture on the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He and Ron's younger sister Ginny had cooled their relationship in recent times as well, and Hermione believed that he was young, free and available.

The lust crazed filly now had only one thing on her mind.  
The same thing that had filled her dreams and fantasies every night since she had heard of his imminent visit.

On this very night she, Hermione Granger, was going to fuck Harry Potter's brains out!

x 

Harry Potter wiped the train window of condensation with the palm of his hand for the third time in a half hour.  
He was eager to see the Hogwarts Castle for the first time in ages but the snow was falling too heavily now. 

He had made the decision to leave after he had vanquished Voldemort with the Elder wand in order to distance himself from the heavy load he had carried all those years.

Despite not finishing school he had been quite succesful in his desire to reshape the Auror department at the Ministry.

He had also made a difficult decision to take a clean break with Ginny Weasley, his supposed soul mate, a decision not taken lightly as he still harboured strong feelings for the pretty redhead.

He had retreated to London alone, not only to leave the past behind but also to escape a possible mistake in his romantic dalliances. 

As a consequence Harry's late teens had been extremely frustrating as he reached his sexual awakening.  
The hero of the second wizarding war had never played on his fame but  
he had managed to get a few notches on his bedpost as he sowed his wild oats in the big city.

He had not set the world on fire in the bedroom and it been pointed out to him that he was not overly blessed in size or girth. 

But it was Hermione Granger who he dreamed of the most.  
He had heard that she had matured into a desirable young woman, and more interesting were the rumours that she was a rampant little fuck bunny. 

He had stepped aside when she had declared her love for his best friend Ron, and had given them his blessing.  
Secretly though he had been consumed by a jealousy that he only now owned up to.

As he neared Hogwarts he began to get excited at the thought of returning to the location of his thrilling youth, and he also felt great anticipation in reuniting with his old friend.

For on this very night he, Harry Potter, was going to fuck Hermione Granger's brains out! 

x


	2. Chapter 2

x

"No! It's a lie, it's categorically untrue. It's 100% nonsense, or should I say bullshit!"

"I only asked." Said a taken back Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter looked her directly in her eyes as he answered her question as to whether it was true that Ron Weasley was going steady with another. 

Hermione had waited anxiously in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as night fell.  
She heard the beat of leathery wings as the black maned creature known as a Thestral pulled the carriage of Harry Potter ever closer.

When it finally arrived she stood tall in her evening gown, shivering slightly from the night chill, and played with a loose strand of her hair.

Harry was a dot in the distance that grew bigger and bigger until he stepped forward with a big grin.

In just a relatively short time the 'boy who lived' had matured into a tall and lean man of twenty with incredibly good hair.

"Hermione! How are you?" He greeted her with his usual chipper demeanour. 

He put down his one valise and flung his arms around the lightweight filly and lifted her off her feet.

"Harry! So good to see you. It's been too long." 

Once he put her down he took a long, hard look at the woman.  
He was lost for words as he drank in the almost unrecognisable form of his old friend.

Her once unmanageable hair was now sleek and lustrous.  
Long gone were her rather large front teeth and her smile was now radiant and hypnotising.

Her flawless porcelain complexion seemed to glow under the starry sky and her light brown eyes glittered under perfectly groomed brows.

He wasn't sure if she had purchased, made or conjured up her floor length gown but it was dramatic.

With a low neckline the dress shimmered with the embroidered sequins, beads and silk thread that combined with the layers of tulle and crepe.  
A lengthy cape trailed behind her as she stepped back. 

The scent of fresh flowers assailed his nostrils as they held hands and entered the Castle. 

"Hermione! You're so...so..."

Say it, Harry. Please.

"You're...so different."

Oh. Slight let down, thought the attractive brunette.

He in turn looked simply yummy with his jet black hair, bottle green eyes and the unique lightning flash scar over his right brow.  
His two piece suit was a loud black and white check ensemble which oddly suited him.

"Shall we?"

They took a stroll around the Castle interior and Hermione mentioned the little tweaks that had been made since the rebuilding. 

"This way, Harry. Things may have changed a bit since you were here last."

"I can imagine."

The couple remained glued side by side as they climbed the grand staircase.

As they passed the old portrait of Brian Gagwilde III, the character in the painting turned with them and hailed Harry.

"Hey, hey Harry," he whispered with his hand by his mouth." Give her one from me, my son! Get up her!" 

The flamboyant character in the moving painting put his left hand in the crook of his right elbow and made lewd pumping motions with his arm. 

"Shut up, Brian!" Said Harry hastily.

"What was that?" Wondered Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get on." 

When they reached the second floor Harry was surprised when Hermione opened the door to the office of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"This is your room?"

"Why not? There is no more need for a Dark Arts teacher so I moved in."

They entered into the room which was nicely heated by a roaring fire in a grand fireplace.  
The predominant colour of the decor was naturally red and gold, the colours of the House of Gryffindor. 

Typically Hermione she had hundreds of musty old books on creaky shelves and the odd tapestry.  
The furniture was comfortable and plush and a round mahogany table took centre place, upon which was an antique chess board and pieces. 

They made some pleasant conversation and that was when Hermione asked about Ron.

Harry insisted that the red haired fellow missed her deeply but was knee deep in Ministry work.

Harry also mentioned that he had begun to reach out to his sister Ginny, but so far she had been to busy with Quidditch fixtures.

They sat down opposite each other and smiled politely as the conversation dried up and an awkward silence fell over the room.

Harry was stunned at how the girl had matured into a fine woman.  
Although he was not outright shy he was nonetheless awkward when it came to socialising with the opposite sex.  
He had never played on his poster boy image, he was after all 'the boy who lived,' but his fame had gotten him laid on a fairly regular basis. 

As he inhaled Hermione's heavenly scent the twenty year old imagined what it would be like to caress her soft naked body, to feel her perky tits against his chest as he ran his fingers through her fine hair.

Likewise Hermione pictured herself falling naked under the tall man on her bed as he fumbled with his rock hard cock and pushed up between her splayed legs. 

During the six years she had known Harry she had never really tried to gain his affection in a romantic way.  
In addition he had never made his true feelings aware, if he had any, towards her in that way.

Determined to have him finally Hermione decided to resort to magic.  
A subject she knew a hell of a lot about.  
One way or another they would have sex together, even if it was only for one night and without love. 

"Have some Butterbeer?"

"Thanks."

She handed over a glass of the popular beverage and watched intently as   
Harry took a sip and wrinkled his nose.

"This smells like treacle tart. Ha, one would think you were giving me a love potion."

Hermione smiled weakly. Bugger, she had forgotten that the potion had a different aroma for every one who smelled it. 

Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world.  
Although not capable of making the drinker to actually fall in love it provided a overwhelming infatuation with the nearest person, normally the potioneer. 

She had visited the Potions lab that morning to obtain a vial of the potent stuff.  
It had been a long time since she had ventured down to the dungeons and the smell of burnt wood and the lingering scent of smoke from the final battle filled her nostrils.

Upon entering the room, dimly lit by torches on the walls, she quickly found what she wanted and withdrew. 

Some missing detail nagged at the back of her head as she hurried back to her rooms with the prize.  
Although the potion definitely worked it was also considered to be dangerous, with odd and unknown side effects but she decided to carry on regardless. 

"Oh, the drink is going to my head already." Uttered Harry as he shook his head from side to side.

He began to breathe very slowly and deeply as the potion took hold of his faculties.  
She took the glass from his hand as he gazed into her eyes, his lids half closed.   
Just before she had poured his drink she had secretly added the potion into the mix.

"Hermione, I feel, feel."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Feel."

Sick? Romantic? Amorous? Horny!

"I feel in two minds to..."

Make that four minds as the hero of Hogwarts began to shift and morph before the eyes of the astonished female.

With a series of grunts and contortions of his body Harry's form seemed to shimmer in the glow of the fire as he transfigured into four separate entities.

Hermione stood up, in alarm and confusion, as she was confronted by four identical duplicates of Harry Potter!

"Oh my word!" Stuttered the trembling woman as she stuffed a fist in her mouth. 

"Hello, Hermione." Said the first.

"Hey!" Chirped the second.

"How YOU doing?" Asked the third with a lecherous tone in his voice. 

"Nice tits, babe," observed the fourth nodding in approval.

"But? What have you done? Did you take something?" Said Hermione somewhat confused. 

"Tell her, One." Said Two as he began to remove his jacket.

"Just some Swelling Solution." Said Three as he dropped his strides. "I wanted to increase the size of my erection." 

"It seems to have had a curious effect," said One as he stripped down to his underwear. 

"This is a disaster." Cried Hermione. "Just how much did you take?"

Somehow, some crazy consequence of the combination of the Swelling Solution with the Amortentia had caused a curious side effect. 

That was to make the drinker expand, not in the size of his manhood but into a complete identical copy.  
Complete with a prodigious and rampant hard on.  
And not only one copy but THREE others!

As they all stood side by side Hermione looked on at the line up of the four Harry's, each one sporting eight inch plus boners.

"A lot. I wanted to impress you. I'm not exactly well endowed and I was really hoping we might, you know. Sleep together."

Harry Three turned to his other selves and they held their heads high. 

"Hey, look. It worked. I'm packed like a stallion!" Cried One cheerily.

"Me too!"

"And me, wow!"

"But all you had to do was use the Engorgio Spell, you twit!" Said she exasperated. 

"Ah. Didn't think of that." Said a sheepish Harry One.

"But, which one of you is the real Harry?"

Hermione began to back away as four extremely naked and erect men began to encroach on her.

"Me, I'm the real Harry." Answered One.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione. I'm the original." 

Harry Two moved ever closer, jerking his dick in his fist.

"Fact is, babe. We're ALL Harry Potter. Right down to the last pubic hair. And, we intend to fuck your ass off, you little strumpet!"

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

"Fact is, babe. We're ALL Harry Potter. Right down to the last pubic hair. And, we intend to fuck your ass off, you little strumpet!"

"Come on, let the dog see the rabbit." 

Harry Four leaned in and rent the dress from Hermione who gasped as she felt the ragged remnants puddle around her shoes. 

"Hey! That was my best gown!"

"And lose the knickers."

Harry Three placed his thumbs in the waistband of her undies and roughly dragged then down to her ankles.  
She stepped out of them and stood stark naked, surrounded by four virile looking wizards.

"Looking pretty good, Granger." Said One with a leer.

"Good enough to eat," agreed Four. 

"Fuck the ass off that!" Chimed Two and Three together.

Hermione was actually flattered as eight wide eyes checked her out.

Blessed with a slender physique her breasts were of a medium size but topped off with pencil eraser nipples.

The guys scrutinised her flat stomach and abdomen that led the eye to the sublime V of her sex.

Her neatly trimmed Mons protruded enticingly from between her upper thighs, and her bottom was just perfection.

Smooth and firm cheeks that lifted and separated behind her.

Hermione was a ten! 

"Surely you not ALL intending to have me."

Hermione felt a spasm in her nether regions and just a hint of wetness in her vulva.  
She had become a fully fledged and accomplished lover with a somewhat excessive desired for sexual activity.

She had never had FOUR well hung studs although she had participated in one or two threesomes in the past. 

The effect of her exposed and dreamy feminine flesh ignited the guys into action.

Surrounded by the four men Hermione was pushed down onto her knees and she found herself eye level with four huge pricks.  
She stared up at them with big doe eyes and gulped.

"Well, girl. You wanted it," she thought.

She took Harry One in her right hand and jerked the hot shaft up and down.  
His shaft was thick, chunky in fact and her small hand barely went around it.

Her mouth slid down onto the bloated bell end and she began to suck on it, her hand pulling on the thick shaft as her lips met it.

Her cheeks hollowed out as she moved to and fro on the head alone, relishing the taste of a man.  
Hermione loved the sensation of a man's knob in her mouth and she purred like a kitten as she continued.

She then fixed her light brown eyes on Three and he groaned as she relinquished One and gobbled up the next big cock. 

Curiously it tasted exactly the same as the first as she bobbed rhythmically on half of his length and he was no better and no worse.  
She jerked his length, sliding the white flesh along his throbbing organ.

The other two hovered over her and she decided to take control.

"Okay, guys. I want you all to sit down on that sofa, side by side. Quickly."

The four clones did as they were told and sat down with their erections in hand and pointing straight up.

"Very nice. Now, where was I?"

Hermione sighed and fluffed her hair and bent down to Harry Four.  
She kissed the fat tip and then swiped her tongue up and down the underside of the impressive shaft. 

"This is fun," he said to his immediate neighbour.

"Best fun I've had in ages," agreed Two.

Hermione moved to her right and began to suck on Two and her delightful bottom bobbed in tandem with her head as she sucked on him happily.

Next in line was One who reached out to paw at her body as she serviced Two.  
She shunted to her right and crammed the upright pole into her dribbling mouth and proceeded to take him down her throat.

Four pairs of eyes were mesmerised as the diminutive hussy deep throated Harry One who tilted his head back in ecstasy.

Harry Three was breathing heavily as he awaited his turn and he wanked his boner hard in anticipation.

Hermiome lifted her face off of a disappointed One and took in huge gulps of air as she came face to cock with Harry Three.

She could feel her pussy begin to moisten up as she sucked him into her mouth.  
Her tongue was like an untamed snake as she flicked and stabbed his dick as she moved back and forth over and over.

Hermione continued to fellate the guys, moving from one to another, sucking this one and that one, never faltering in her undivided attention to give all four equal servicing.

"I must say you ARE all exactly the same."

Hermione contemplated the result of her ministrations.  
Four slick and upstanding cocks in perfect sync.

"You know what they say Granger, you can't have too much of a good thing."

"Yeah, and good things always come in fours." Agreed Harry One.

"I don't think that is true, but it's a sweet thought. Well. I think it might be my turn now, don't you. And you, and you, AND you."

Hermione stood upright and barged her way inbetween Harry Two and One and sat down, legs akimbo.  
Being the centre of attention really got her juices flowing and she flashed her delectable pussy under a trim set of light brown pubes. 

Two and Four came up alongside her and each took a hard nipple into their mouths.  
They started to their tongues in fast circles in opposite directions and Hermione sighed softly.

One and Three were both licking her inner thighs, gradually homing in on her sopping pussy.  
When they reached her slit they swiped her with slippery tongues, One from side to side, Three up and down.

Eight hands groped her and the little minx giggled as she imagined she was being molested by an amorous octopus.

"Oh...my...gosh!"

Two fingers probed her cunt and another two were inserted in her asshole and her hips undulated as she was vigorously frigged in both of her lower orifices.

Her nipples were now so hard and erect they could probably have cut glass as they were suckled and nipped.  
Two mouths were now kissing and nibbling her little nub below and the stoked up female wizard withered in utter passion.

"H..H...Harry!" She whimpered as FOUR tongues slobbered over her dripping muff.

This way and that way they lapped at her leaving copious amounts of drool all over mound and inner thighs.

They alternated in superb timing, overlapping, doubling up and dribbling all together.  
Their faces were buried in her loins as her flaps were licked, her hard clit sucked and her anus probed lewdly by wriggling tongues. 

Her body finally surrendered and she shuddered as she achieved her first orgasm of the evening and her moans of pleasure turned into an unadulterated refrain.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!" 

Hermione Granger had just had her sexual awareness and fortitude raised to a new level.  
Was she a slut, she mused?  
If so then she welcomed the moniker.  
She just loved sex, and the more the merrier. 

"Harry, be a dear and fetch my 'First Love Vaginal Bubble Lubricant.' You'll find it on my bedside cabinet." 

As Harry Four vanished into the adjoining bedroom as Hermione walked over to the west wall and thrust her bared backside out and up.

"Form a line behind me, guys."

Harry Four returned with the palm size bottle and handed it to the horny brunette.  
She opened the screw top and inhaled the scent of wild hibiscus syrup.

"I love this."

She applied a liberal amount of the lotion to her nether regions and smeared it into her cunt and anus.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need this!"

Bracing herself with her hands on the wall Hermione wiggled her rump  
provocatively.  
At last Harry Potter was going to fuck her.

Well, all FOUR of him!

The first in line stepped up behind her and slowly slid inside her well oiled cunt.

"Goodness!"

"Goodness has nothing to do with it!" Said Harry One as he began to move in and out, his feet up on tiptoe.

The other three maintained a solitary line up as the lucky Harry thrust in and out of the moaning female.  
As he held onto her hips he drove his rock hard cock into the trembling girl with maximum force.

"It's just how I imagined it. Like fucking a tube of hot butter."

One withdrew and let Two take his position.  
Hermione flexed her thigh and calf muscles as he rammed on homevand gave the slender babe all he had.

Harry Two gazed down at his huge member hammering the woman's pink pussy.  
He cupped her gorgeous ass cheeks and was impressed at how firm they were.

"When you're ready, Harry." Said Three as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Two pulled out reluctantly and Hermione looked back and stole a glance at the four Harry's behind her.

"It's a dream come true."

She gasped as Harry Three gave his rigid pole a couple of warm up jerks and then slipped it into Hermione's hot box. 

He started to fuck her with very slow but deep strokes as he held both her tits in his hands.

"Fuck me harder, you devil. Harder!"

"You asked for it, lover."

Three sped up his thrust and her groans of delight grew progressively louder as he picked up the pace.

Her pussy had become so slick now that audible squelches could be heard by all.  
Apart from that Harry's groin smacked hard into her sweet derriere and the sound of flesh on flesh resonated around the room.

"By Merlin's beard!"

Harry Four took up the vacated and gaping slot that was Hermione's muff and entered her with one swift lunge up.  
She bucked and wobbled on her dainty feet as she was fucked by the battering ram of his stiff rod.

He slammed in hard and she tried to meet his pelvic thrusts.  
Then he grunted and pulled out.

Harry One took the opportunity and slid back in and impaled the screaming woman on his eight pole.  
He pumped and pumped for all he was worth. 

Then it stopped and Hermione took the pause to inhale deeply.  
She stood upright and felt her gaping pussy and was astonished at how sodden her cunt was.

The four Harry Potter's stood in a line awaiting instruction dutifully.  
How lucky am I, she thought as she probed her wet and debauched quim.

"Lift her up, Harry."

Harry Two obliged and gathered the lightweight female up and carried her to the sofa.  
Beneath her Harry Three sat waiting as she was lowered onto his rampant erection. 

Three held her hips as Two relinquished his hold and Hermione slid down all the way onto the rigid dick.  
He pumped up into her with gentle but deeply driving lunges that forced her light body to rise up on his lap each time.

Her upper back arched and her head snapped back just as two big pricks slapped her on both cheeks.  
As she rose and fell on the man under her she sucked on one offered cock and then the other.

The fourth Harry came up from behind and bent over to rub her clit with his middle digit.  
Hermione made urgent muffled moans as a thousand tingling sensations assailed her excited loins.

Harry Three gave the Gryffindor Goddess several rapid thrusts and then lifted her off so that he could penetrate her asshole!

He collected some of the lube and pussy juice from her vulva and smeared her rear hole.  
The he inserted his greasy pole inside her rosebud which naturally stretched to its limit to accommodate his generous girth. 

This brought forth a ear piecing shriek as Hermione had her anal virginity broken.  
After a few short exploratory pushes another Harry, who knew which, came in front of her and squeezed his length into her widened pussy! 

The incredible fullness of being filled in both nether holes caused the petite female wizard to climax for the second time.

"Damn!"

As the Harry in her cunt began to move Hermione felt exquisite vibrations reverberate through her body.  
She still sucked on the offered up pricks in her face as the other two fucked her cunt and anus.

Her juices flowed down her crack like never before and rivulets of sweat ran down her cleavage as amazing feelings of pleasure quivered through the thin layer of flesh between the walls that separated the two pulsating erect cocks. 

Hermione was suddenly lifted up so that Harry anus suspended her under her knees with her still firmly impaled on his stiff prick.  
Harry pussy was embedded in her cunt up to the hilt.

"By Merlin!"

Two fat dicks stuffed up her sent Hermione to heaven and back.  
She was bounced up and down with little effort on the two studs who sandwiched her between their sweaty bodies.

Totally full of cock she hung on tightly as she was wantonly used as a human sex toy.  
As the one moved in so the other withdrew and vice versa.

The unique and thrilling sensation of two ball sacks resting in her ass crack was the most unsual feeling she had ever experienced. 

With her limbs feeling like jelly Hermione slumped in two sets of arms.  
Ass Harry began to spit inside her anus with his hot cum and he convulsed for a full minute before he disengaged and let a river of the white stuff spew out of her. 

Pussy Harry held Hermione in his arms as if carrying a baby in a sling.  
He walked her four steps until her back was against the wall and jack hammered his entire length into her.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms and legs around him as she dangled three feet above the floor.  
The steady bomp, bomp, bomp of her backside against the wall was a curiously erotic one and as he squeezed her in his arms he remained deep inside her and ejaculated with five strong hip thrusts.

"Let's finish this up in the bedroom, guys." She said between big gulps of oxygen. 

Hermione was set back onto wobbly legs and she ambled to the bedroom, oblivious to the cum that ran down the insides of her legs and which spotted the carpet. 

Her hair had lost most of its fluff and her adorable figure was dappled in well earned perspiration as she flopped onto her soft bed. 

Harry Four swept in and flipped Hermione onto her front and pushed her legs out wide with his and started to fuck the shit out of the groaning woman.  
As he hammered her into the matttess they both bounced with the momentum of his animalistic power thrusts.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!"

Four supported his weight on his elbows and hands as he smashed into her pussy repeatedly.

His knees widened her legs out further and he virtually smothered her as he took his pleasure from her.  
Within two minutes he collapsed on top of her as he began to cum inside her with pump after pump after pump.

"On your back, babe."

Hermione laid back on the bed and lifted her knees wearily to display her thoroughly reamed cunt. 

Harry One knelt between her legs and drove up inside her once more.  
She swung her legs up in the air happily as Harry fucked her with hard, fast and deep strokes of his throbbing organ.

Hermione buried her head back in the pillow and hooked her feet over his shoulders and cooed in sheer pleasure.

"Go on, my son!"

"Give it to her good, mate."

"Show her what you're made of, Harry boy."

One was astonished at how hot and wet she was.  
Streams of cum and her own fluids ran out around his shaft and down the crack of her sublime ass.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" She urged as she ran her hands up and down his broad back.

Raising her hips provocatively into his body Hermione locked her mouth to his and they kissed each other as if their lives depended on it.  
His taut buttocks dimpled delightfully as he fucked her with pelvic thrusts that seemed to match the speed of the Hogwarts Express! 

Harry was past the point of no return now and as he continued his energetic thrusting he emptied his balls inside the voracious woman.  
She came with him, her third orgasm in an hour, and it was a fitting end to a spectacular experience.

Finally satiated they separated and lay side by side panting furiously.  
Cum poured out of Hermione and puddled under her body on the bed as she attempted to control her breathing.

When she came back to reality she looked up at the sex starved four Harry's who still sported huge boners and became somewhat agitated.

"We love you, Hermione."

"We want you, lover." 

"Let's fuck some more, and more, and more."

Not likely, she thought. I need a week off to recuperate!

She reached out for her wand and pointed it at one of the approaching figures and yelled out.

"Evanesco!"

The vanishing spell did the trick and Harry Four promptly winked out of existence.  
She repeated the spell twice more until only one Harry was left standing.

"Hermione?"

Before Harry One could say another word Hermione pointed her wand directly at the bemused wizard and cried out "Obliviate!"

x

An hour later when Harry awoke in one of the comfy chairs he was dressed and slightly groggy.  
Opposite sat a rather demure looking Hermione sipping a cup of tea.

"Wow! That butterbeer went straight to my head. I can't remember a thing from the last hour. I hope I didn't do anything foolish."

Hermione smiled and put her cup down and rose to stoke the roaring fire.

"Not at all, Harry. Not at all. Tea?" 

END


End file.
